


All Work, No Play

by wishwashington



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishwashington/pseuds/wishwashington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>North has been working overtime nearly every single day and York wants to get to the bottom of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Work, No Play

4:56. Why couldn’t time go faster? York wanted the hell out of this building. “North?” He whined, looking over to the man’s desk to find it empty. “North?” He was more worried. Where the hell had that man gone off to?

“What do you want, York? I’m working.” North answered as he came back into the room with a large stack of papers.

“What are you doing with all that? It’s 4 minutes til the day’s over.” He turned back to the clock, correcting himself. “3 minutes. Seriously, I know you work hard but there is no way you’re getting all of that work done in three minutes.”

“It’s a good thing I’m working overtime then, huh?” was the sarcastic retort before the blond dropped the stack onto his desk with a soft thud.

“Overtime? That’s like the third time this week.” York now swiveled in his chair to fully face the other man, crossing his arms and frowning. “You’re hiding something from me. What is it?”

“It’s nothing. Just trying to finish all of this work before Christmas so I don’t have to do it when I get back.”

“You know, they say the days leading up to Christmas are the most important time to spend with your family. You should spend more time worrying about Theta.” This caused North to pause. The blond opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to think of something to say before he shook his head.

“I spend enough time with him.”

“Enough? When do you get home?”

“I have work to do York. It’s past five; you can go home now.” York huffed, but packed up his things.

“Tomorrow, if you’re on overtime, I’m going to join you. I don’t know how you can survive without me around for so long.”

 ~/~

The next day, when York came into the office, North was already there. “Dude, did you even go home?”

“Of course I did. I just had to come in to finish a few things that I didn’t get done yesterday. You really need to stop worrying about me.”

York sat down at his desk, turning to study North. His skin was paler than normal and there were the beginnings of bags under his eyes. “What are you hiding from me? I’m serious. Did you even sleep last night? You look dreadful.”

“No, I didn’t sleep last night. There was a thunderstorm all last night and Theta couldn’t get to sleep. I wasn’t going to fall asleep on him like that.”

York hummed at this, smiling at how gentle North was when he spoke of the kid. “How about we both head over to your place after work and surprise him? Treat him to some ice cream or something?”

“I can’t. I have work to do.”

“You also have to be a dad. I know how hard it can be being a single parent. And I know that being the kid of one can be even harder. I’ve been on both sides of that bargain and I want to make sure that Theta doesn’t have to struggle through life without his dad ever around.”

“It’s just overtime, York! You’re acting like it’s the end of the world!”

“Because I’m worried about you! What is keeping you here? There can’t be anything important enough to keep you this far away from your son all the time.”

North sighed then, turning to York with a dejected look. “You really want to know?” His voice was so quiet, York barely heard.

“Yes, yes I do.”

North turned back to his computer, clicking into a new window and there it was, a picture of a new skateboard. “Theta keeps asking for this skateboard for Christmas… It’d mean the world if I could get it for him, but I barely have enough money to pay the bills and keep him fed at this rate.”

“Let me see that.” York came over then, sitting himself down on Norths lap and looking the page over. “$59.99? Wow, this kid has expensive tastes. He must really be getting better if you’re willing to spend this much on a single deck for him.”

“He’s getting amazing at it. And the deck isn’t the only thing. He wants these wheels as well.” North reached under York’s arm to grab the mouse and open another tab.

“I knew you loved the kid, but I didn’t know you were this serious.” York joked, bumping his shoulder off of North’s. “Hold on, I got an idea.” He took the mouse again, adding the two things to the cart and quickly ordering it with his own credit card before North even knew what was going on.

“York! What are you—?

“There. Now Theta can have his skateboard and his father. Now take the day off and go play in the snow with him for Christ’s sake.”

“But you… I can’t just let you do that.”

“Why not? It’s a Christmas present. Just enjoy it and spent time with your son. He’ll really love it. Trust me.” York stood now, heading back over to his own desk.

North followed him over, wrapping his arms around him from behind. “Thank you, York. It means alot to me that you did that.”

York just smiled, leaning back into the embrace. “No problem.” They stayed like that for awhile before the brunette rolled his head back to look up at the blond. “Not that I’m complaining, but are you just going to stand here and hug me all day or are you going to actually spend time with Theta for once?”

The older man pulled away, blushing then. He had completely forgotten where they were. What if their boss had walked in? “I—uh…”

“Come on.” York stood, taking North’s hand and leading him out of the room. “We’re both taking a personal day today, family matters.”

 ~/~

Theta was napping on the couch when they got to North’s house. “Jesus, just when I thought he couldn’t get any cuter.” York teased, careful not to wake him up. “How about, while he sleeps, you get some shut eye, too. You really need it.”

North rolled his eyes as the other man attempted to massage at his shoulders. Leave it to York to make a massage feel like he’s trying to paralyze you more than relax you. “I’m not tired though.”

“How can you not be tired?” York glanced to Theta before pulling North along down the hallway to the blond’s bedroom. “The only thing you should be right now is tired.”

“Well I’m not so can you just stop asking about it?”

York shut up at North’s snappy comment, eyes narrowing a bit as he studied his face. “Here, I got an idea.”

“You better just not burn the house down.” North grumbled, allowing York to lead him over to the bed.

“That was one time. Shut up. And it was your fault too. Whatever….” The brunette shoved the older man onto the bed lightly before climbing over him. “Just let your mind shut off. You’ll go to sleep pretty quickly.”

“Let my mind wha—” York cut of the other man’s words with a gentle kiss, a hand running through the short blond hair. North was a bit shocked to say the least. Sure, they fooled around once or twice in high school, but he just thought that was two drunken teenagers doing stupid shit. He stared wide-eyed at York, thoughts running through his head a mile a minute. Where had this come from? Was this just something between friends? Was he supposed to kiss back? Or would that be weird?

York finally pulled away, frowning at North. “Dude, I said let your mind shut off, not start creating a fucking conspiracy theory. Just fucking kiss me and don’t think about it.”

“….Gladly…” North smiled before pulling York down into another kiss, happily flipping them over and pinning York down below him. He had just started trailing kisses along York’s jaw when the door suddenly opened, Theta rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

“Daddy? What are you doing home? Don’t you have to work?” North was blushing out of embarrassment for getting caught like this, but he stood despite the whine that came from York at the lack of attention.

“Well, I came home so I could surprise you, but you were asleep. I figured I’d let you rest.” He ruffled Theta’s hair, picking him up when the kid outstretched his arms.

“You woke me up… It sounded like you were in trouble, so I came to check on you.”

North smirked over at York, who was now sitting up and fighting to keep his frown on his lips. “Well, we’re fine. How about we all get to sleep, okay?” Theta nodded tiredly, holding on to North tightly.

North lay back down, setting Theta in between him and York. Theta gave a soft smile at the warmth that surrounded him, snuggling into North. “Thanks, York. For everything.” North murmured, letting his eyes close.

“No problem.” was the last thing he heard before he fell asleep. He had a feeling this Christmas might just be the best Christmas he’s ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to a prompt given by SynneSai. Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
